


Whatever happens in the metro station stays in the metro station

by Jdudswjkw



Series: My AU fics I make at 3am (mainly just specs) [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdudswjkw/pseuds/Jdudswjkw
Summary: An AU were specs is kidnapped, sanitized, and forgets his memories, he runs into team octo (aka hachi and his friends) and he adopted all 4 of them, this is probably just a bunch of mini stories I have at the moment
Relationships: Specs and team octo being friends I think
Series: My AU fics I make at 3am (mainly just specs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that specs and gloves were old test subjects at kambo but escaped (9,989 and 9,997) but after specs was sanitized he went by “10,003”. There are also different versions of krakens but I don’t feel like getting into that (sorry if it’s poorly written, I’m winging it)

“Do you remember the light?” 

10,003 heard this question before a couple of times from his friends. Hachi always wanted to see the surface of inkopolis and heard stories through 10,003, who lived there at one point of his life but doesn’t remember much aside from when he had his mem cakes.

“Not much hachi, at most I remember many colored squids and laughter, plu-“

The train stopped moving, signaling both test subjects to go to the testing chamber 

A computer voice came on when they entered  
“TEST JO8/F11 WACK-FU STATION”

The kraken groaned in annoyance “this level?”  
“Ya know 10003, for someone to say they used baller on the surface you can’t explode on time for your life”

“Let’s get this over with”


	2. Incorrect quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh- I’m working on another chapter that’s really long but I don’t want to basically abandon the so have these for now-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are from TikToks i have saved

Tartar: you better buckle down and do your test or you’ll end up hurt on the surface again-

Sanitized!specs: I CAN GO TO THE SURFACE IF I DONT DO MY WORK-

Tartar: nO

-

Hachi: I WANT TO BELIEVE YOUR A LIBRA BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FU**ING GEMINI

Afro: DON'T YOU SIGN SHAME ME

Hachi: I’M SORRY MY PLANETS ARE IN RETROSPECT

Some sanitized octo: The stars aren’t real and the earth is flat you dumb fu**s 

Hachi and Afro: haha, Leo 

-

Nana: if you were to chop your leg off, where would you feel the pain?

Ponytail: in your leg-

Ponytail: ……

Nana: exactly!

Specs/10,003 trying to sleep: please just shut up-

-

Specs/10,003: I don’t know how to say this, but for most of the day, my head sounds like the inside of a refrigerator

*cuts to specs singing what he can remember of ink me up from the inside of a refrigerator*

*starts choking*

-

Afro: I don’t know how people get yelled at and not cry

Afro: “well why are you being so SeNsItIvE” well I don’t know maybe because yoU’RE SCREAMING AT ME???

Afro: “well you know what, you’re ugly” ….. I CAN'T-

-

Ponytail, typing to text to speech: *sobbing*

Text to speech: don’t worry, no one remembers that time you microwaved the class goldfish cause you thought it was dead making it explode everywhere and telling nana Hachi and Afro that it was left over Mac and cheese 

-

Nana, in a monotone voice: so uh, there’s a giant fu**ing spider in the middle of the room we all sleep in

*cuts to the spider in the corner*

Nana, now holding a vacuum: so I’m going to suck it up in this vacuum so vacuum you better do your job

*cuts to nana yelling historically, holding the vacuum to the camera* 

Nana, turning the vacuum on and off so it spins inside: I GOT IT, ITS INSIDE ITS INSIDE LOOK ITS SPI- ITS SPINNING 

-

Ponytail: did you know that children are just an std you have to get rid of quickly 

-

Hachi: wow, last night I only slept for 6 hours!

Nana: that’s nothing! I only slept for 3 hours!

Afro: well I didn’t sleep at all last night!

Specs and nana stumbling into the train pouring coffee grounds into their mouths and chugging water: what year is it?

-

Specs/10,003: hey can I have a sip of your water?

Ponytail: it’s not water

Specs/10,003: vodka! Like your sty-

Ponytail: it’s vinegar

Specs/10,003: wh-what?

Ponytail: it’s vinegar, puss-

-

Specs/10,003: banana anna fafanna banana anna-

Hachi: chuck!

Specs/10,003: chuck chuck bubuck banana anna fufu- ……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the chapter that’s really long I might make it into 3 parts


	3. Oh, inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs dreams of inkopolis

“Good night guys”  
“Night”  
“Goodnight”  
“Night night”  
“Sleep tight y’all”

_____________________

10,003 woke up but not in the spot he remembered sleeping in, it was bright but not cause there was a lamp, there was the sun, something he hadn’t seen in so long. Right there beside him through a big window. He couldn’t see anything clearly so he felt everything around him to try and find a pair of glasses and sure enough, he found some next to him on a purple vintage looking desk on some books named “princess jellyfish”

“I don't know where I am but I need to find the others to find out what’s happening-“

He felt something buzz under the pillow he was sitting on, he pulled up the pillow to find a phone with a rose gold case. The time said “8:25 AM”.The cause of the buzz was a text from someone named “Boss (mr.grizz)”. The text said “your guys shift is canceled since the boats don’t want to work, I’ve been trying to fix but no luck so I’m giving y’all a heads up”

“Who is mr.grizz?” 10,003 whispered to himself

A knock was heard from the door across the room, then a woman’s voice spoke

“Hey specs, if you’re up, can you help me wake up goggles and bobble? Thanks”

The 3 names sounded familiar to him, trying to pieces together what’s happening he quickly responded with “okay”

(Specs? Goggles? Bobble? Maybe they were my old friends before I was kidnapped. Wait, no, none of my mem cakes are called specs so I guess that’s me) 

After a couple of seconds he finally got out of the bed he was in and went to the presumed closet and opened it to find many button ups,some jackets and sweaters, with the occasional shorts and sweatpants. He put on a button up with dots and a pair of shorts that had blue stripes on the sides.

He left the room to find a female inkling with blue tentacles laying on a wall across from him on her phone. 

“Huh, first time I’ve seen you with your tentacles down specs”  
“Yea, couldn’t find a rubber band to put it in so, here we are”  
“Anyways, c’mon let’s wake up bobble and goggles first before we start breakfast”

The female inkling started walking across the small hallway to 2 rooms on each side   
“You wake up goggles, I’ll wake up bobble hat”  
The inkling went to the room on the left meaning that was bobble hats room which would make the room next to him on the right was goggles room. He went to the door and opened it

The room was messy, there was an inkling (likely goggles) half off his bed, a jar of pickled plums on a desk, a broken alarm, and a jacket that was yellow and black. The inking looked so peaceful yet he didn’t at the same time.

He took 2 steps into the room when he accidentally stepped on a pair of goggles, he almost freaked out but kept his composure. Thankfully the goggles were strong and didn’t break, if they did that would be very awkward. Back to the topic at hand he walked near the inkling and shaked him. “ goggles, wake up we’re making breakfast in a couple of minutes'' the inkling didn’t respond, so he shook the inkling again “hey goggl-“ he was cut off by the boy jumping up and banging his forehead on the bunk bed.

“OWWW-“  
“Holy carp, you good goggles?”  
“Oh, morning specs!”  
“Uhhhh- morning? Are you ok though or?”  
“Or what?”  
“Are you hurt from slamming your head against the bunk bed?”  
“Wait, I hit my head???”  
“Never mind”

Word of advice from his mentor {and mom figure} dottela “there’s no point to argue with stupid people, if someone acts like something big didn’t happen, don’t bother them”

He realized why he was there originally, to wake the boy up for breakfast, so he told the inkling  
“But anyways, we’re going to have breakfast in a bit so get up and come eat” he also realized that the boy was naked and told him “also, put on some clothes before you head out” and left the room.

~•~•~•~time skip cause I’m ✨lazy✨~•~•~•~

The food for breakfast was now ready, everyone sat around the table staring at the food. “Anyone want some water?” The kraken asked, everyone raised their hands, “ok, who wants ice?” “Me!”  
Everyone got a cup of iced water and they ate breakfast together. One of them piped up “what are we going to do today, specs?” Then 10,003 was lost in thought again (specs??? Am I the leader?????)  
“Uhh, I was thinking maybe we can have an off day where we can do what we want” the kraken was talking at the top of his head since he was panicking “basically free day”

“I can get behind that”  
“That sounds fun!”  
“We should go on a grizzco shift!”

After everyone was done they went out for a grizzco shift and ran into somebody familiar…..

PART ⅓


End file.
